pulang
by adaptor
Summary: bahkan levi pun bisa tersenyum.
Sejak awal ia membuka mata yang menyambutnya adalah mata hijau yang menatapnya dengan antusias disusul suara penuh tenaga yang memanggil nama yang cukup akrab untuk telinganya.

Pemilik mata pergi digantikan titik cahaya yang langsung menyusup ke retina. Telapak tangan jadi tameng satu-satunya, memberi kelegaan untuk pandangannya.

Tapak langkah cepat terbawa kipasan angin raksasa menerbangkan daun yang mengenai pipinya, mencoba menegakkan punggung untuk sekedar duduk membuat keberadaanya serasa berputar ditempat.

" armin ..". Suara pelan terkesan perempuan mengulang nama yang dikatakan si mata hijau. Menutup mata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya jalan yang di tempuh untuk mngumpulkan potongan ingatannya.

"armin, bagaimana perasaanmu?"membuka mata, mencari asal suara. Si mata hijau berambut tanah dan si mata abu berambut arang, sosok yang selalu ada di dalam ingatan.

" eren.. mikasa…" memastikan kebenaran otaknya. Angin berhembus lebih kuat dari sebelumnya menyibak dedaunan dan melayangkan rambut ketiganya.

"kakiku pegal ! sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" merasa tak ada yang perduli dengan menderitaannya eren berhenti melangkah" kita hanya buang-buang tenaga tahu!"

"kita harus tetap jalan eren" armin mencoba sabar walau dilanda kelelahan yang tak terkatakan " kita tak bisa ambil resiko bertemu titan dalam keadaan seperti ini.." jeda mencoba mengelus lututnya yang menunjukan tanda enggan berjalan." Setidaknya , sampai mencapi hutan di depan sana."

"itu benar eren, atau sampai kita mengisi ulang gas kita." Mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipipinya dengan syal buluk kesayangannya, mikasa melanjutkan" atau sampai malam tiba".

"yang benar saja,…" alat maneuver bersuara menghantam tanah. Eren bersila dengan menyedekapkan tangannya"demi titan yang tak becelana mikasa, bahkan matahari tak pindah tempat sejak kita mulai berjalan tadi".

Armin ingin membetulkan kalimat eren bahwa matahari memang tak pernah bergerak tapi bumilah yang bergerak. Ingin mengatakan jika sudut matahari juga sudah berubah sudut , tapi kakinya sudah tak mau di ajak untuk bekerja sama " eren benar mikasa, aku juga merasa jika alat maneuver ini semakin berat".

Mikasa terdiam melihat keduanya lalu menghela napas."baiklah …" ucapnya mengalah" kalian tak ingin cari tempat yang teduh?"

"itu memerlukan tenaga" menjatuhkan punggungnya ketanah tanpa perduli lainnya." Memangnya kau lihat tempat yang seperti itu di sekitar sini?" eren menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"kalian dengar itu?. "mikasa dengan sikap siaganya tak memperdulikan ucapan eren. Pendangannya disebar kesegala penjuru. Dua bilah siap menebas apa saja.

Armin bangun dengan tergesa. Ikut memindai kesegala arah" arah jam sepuluh, sepertinya normal kelas sepuluh meter, berlari cepat kearah kita" cepat tanggap tanggap seperti biasa" eren bangun, kita harus lari."

Eren jatuh bangun menyeimbangkan larinya. Armin yang memberi komando tertinggal dibelakang , terjatuh, kesulitan bangun lagi. Mikasa berhenti pandangannya acak dari eren, armin, titan, armin lagi lalu berhenti lama di titan yang semakin mendekat. Eren pontang pating balik arah ke armin melewati mikasa yang masih terdiam, armin berteriak meminta mereka untuk tak memperdulikannya. Mikasa memutuskan, berlari secepat yang ia bisa melewati eren yang hampir sampai pada armin ,lalu melewati armin yang bernapas putus-putus, menerjang angin yang bertiup berlawanan arah dengannya, rambutnya berkibar saat tali gear menariknya melawan gravitasi menancap mantap pada dada sang titan, sekali tebas titan ambruk, mikasa melayang dengan tali yang masih terhubung dengan badan titan tak bergerak.

"mikasa!.." dua bujang menjerit tertahan, mikasa mencoba bangun dari posisi berlututnya dan masih berusaha menarik tali yang tersangkut di ketek bau sang titan yang mulai menguap.

Armin dan eren termangu sambil berjalan menuju sang gadis petarung yang sibuk dengan talinya.

"pertarungan yang bagus nona, tapi sepertinya peralatan tempurmu bermasalah." Suara datar yang cukup akrab menyapa tiga prajurit tampang pesakitan. Tiga kepala menoleh teratur ke suara pria baya berambut pirang" dan apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, prajurit?" di ucapkan dengan nada tenang tapi berpotensi merusak ketenangan.

Eren dengan tampang tidak percayanya, armin dengan pikiran rumitnya dan mikasa dengan tampang tanpa emosinya, semuanya terdiam tak ada yang menanggapi, angin menyapa semua orang, mengibarkan puluhan manusia berjubah hijau di belakang yang pria baya berambut pirang. Bayangan panjang kuda dengan penunggangnya tercetak panjang mengenani tulang lengan titan yang masih menguap. Suara tali tergulung mengalihkan suasana tegang , mikasa merapat pada eren dan armin.

"prajurit?.." pria pirang melompat turun dari kudanya, melangkah dengan kepercayaan tinggat tinggi para penguasa. Tiga kadet kecil mundur selangkah, menciptakan debu yang diterbangkan angin sedang penggalih suasana. Merangsek masuk ketenggorokan bujang pirang, terbatuk, satu, dua, tiga, dan terus terbatuk, eren dan mikasa menepuk punggung sang bujang bersamaan, batuk berhenti dan armin tak lagi berdiri.

"kau menepuknya terlalu keras mikasa" tampang keras kepala menyalahkan, tak mau disalahkan sebagai salah satu tersangka. Membantu armin yang kesusahan bangun.

"maaf, kau baik-baik saja armin" tanpa menunjukan penyesalan walau tetap ikut membantu sang korban berdiri.

"y….ya tentu" berusaha mendirikan hargadiri yang sempat ambruk bersamanya. Ingatan menyambanginya, pandangan kembali kedepan menatap puluhan mata yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka."maaf.."mencoba menata bahasanya dan mencuri pandang pada lengan salah satu prajurit yang jubahnya tersingkap, mencari tanda penjelajahan yang biasa terpajang, terlalu jauh, tak terlihat dengan merasa gatal ingin menutup tanda miliknya tapi akan menjadi pertanyaan baru mengingat siapa orang dihadapannya." Jika anda tak keberatan, tahun berapa saat ini?" detak jantung berpacu lebih cepat dari pada lari kakinya. Ia berjudi dengan keadaan. Semoga beruntung itu harapannya. Mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya memandang lawan bicaranya terdiam. Terlalu lelah beradu pandang, armin memilih menyerah. Di belakangnya mikasa memaksa diam eren dengan bekapan tangan supernya. Armin bersukur dalam hati, setidaknya hanya satu orang yang tidak tahu situasi. Eren diam karena kelelahan memberontak dan mikasa tetap kokoh dengan kakinya."tuan?" hanya sedikit keberanian yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya, sedang tenaganya sudah diambang batas kekosongannya.

"845.."raut wajah tidak dapat dijelaskan." Namaku Erwin smith. Pimpinan pasukan penjelajah."jeda " apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" pertanyaan yang di ulang menuntut penjelasan.

'bagaimana bisa' bisikan armin tak tertangkap telinga siapapun, mikasa menyebut kata ibu berkali-kali, teriakan eren berpotensi menulikan telinga terdekat, mikasa adalah manusia yang bisa diandalkan dalam menjinakan eren. Armin menarik napas terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Ini adalah hari paling melelahkan yang pernah ia jalani." Saya armin, perempuan di samping saya adalah mikasa, sedang sebelahnya lagi eren." Armin menatap dua sejawatnya yang menatapnya balik. Mikasa dengan pandangan mendukung, eren dengan tampang pasrah takut dibekap." Kami…."apa? armin kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara. Mikasa menyentuh pundaknya, eren merangkul dengan tenaga berlebih entah dari mana.

Matahari senja berpijar jingga. Mencoba bersikap dewasa, mikasa mengambil posisi pembicara untuk sementara." Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk kami, maaf jika sikap kami tidak sopan dihadapan anda,," suara tanpa keraguan meluncur indah, menimbulkan decak kagum dari sebagian pendengar " untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa kami katakan." Hormat militer menjadi kebiasaan, sebagai bentuk penghormatan menggantikan kata-kata yang tak terucap.

Selimut jingga berganti hitam, Erwin menawarkan kehangatan api unggun yang tak bisa ditolak oleh tiga prajurit muda. Tenda-tenda dibangun tak jauh dari api, kuda-kuda menikmati istirahat mereka dengan suka cita dan tiga muda masih diam dengan pikiran yang berbeda.

"ini tak masuk di akal, apa kalian tahu ?" mata hijau memantulkan warna api kuning kejinggaan. Kayu berderak terbakar, menerbangkan bunga api kecil dipermukaan.

"entalah eren." Rambut hitam menutupi wajah dan sebagian lututnya. Lengan memeluk kaki mencari kehangatan untuk diri sendiri.

"aku pernah berharap seandainya, seandainya kita menemukan rahasia titan lebih cepat maka tak perlu ada banyak korban berjatuhan, seandainya kita tahu sejak awal jika annie titan pengganti sama seperti eren, jika kita tahu eren bisa menutup diding yang dijebol titan kita tidak perlu berpisah dari orang-orang yang kita sayangi.." satu tetes air jatuh dari kelopak mata si bocah pirang lalu disusul yang lainnya. Bagai putaran gulungan film, ingatan itu memasuki kepala, tiga muda diam dalam cipta, tak ada isak, hanya air mata.

"mungkin ini jawaban doamu , armin." Eren berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sekaligus mencoba menghibur yang lainnya" lagipula ada kemungkinan saat ini, dinding singgasina belum jebol," dan ibu belum dimakan titan nakal tambahnya dalam hati. Tiga pasang mata terarah pada nyala api, senyum tipis terulas menemani harapan baru yang muncul ke permukaan.

"itu berarti kita perlu kembali ke dinding kan, armin?" suara mikasa menyadarkan lamunan indah dua lainnya. Dan pemahaman memasuki ketiganya.

"dan perlu kuda untuk sampai kesana" semangat membumbui suara eren yang sempat melempem.

" dan isi ulang gas" mikasa mengingatakan.

"kita perlu rencana" warna jingga berpendar dikristal biru sang pirang. Dan malam diisi dengan rapat dadakan tiga prajurit muda masa pertumbuhan.

Eren terbangun dengan senyum lebar tersemat. Berjalan dengan dada membusung memamerkan gigi-giginya. Armin meringis memaklumi, mikasa tak pernah bermasalah dengan itu. Rencana sudah dibuat semalaman tinggal dituang dalam praktik lapangan. Armin mewanti-wanti agar eren tak keceplosan, sedang mikasa bersiaga jika eren lupa rencana dan keceplosan. Mereka , eren, armin, dan mikasa , adalah anak tanpa marga, dalam misi penyelamatan umat manusia tanpa maksud mengacaukan sejarah walau tindakan mereka tanpa mereka sadari telah mengubah sejarah itu sendiri.

Berjalan dengan langkah lebar penuh semangat bermaksud menemui pimpinan pasukan pak Erwin yang terhormat, mereka bertemu dengan pimpinan regu berwajah suram yang mereka hapal akan sangat suka main tendang, tapi mereka pura-pura tak kenal (semalam eren berjanji akan menjadi orang yang tidak mengenal siapapun, walau itu masih diragukan saat dilapangan, armin dan mikasa mencoba percaya). Armin menjadi pembicara, mikasa menjadi pengawas, dan eren menjadi orang yang diawasi.

"selamat pagi pak.." suara armin mantap walau sedikit tersendat" apa kami bisa bertemu dengan pak Erwin?" jantung dag dig dug masih bisa ditahan.

Jeda lama membuat eren tak sabaran. Armin menelan ludah kegugupan, mikasa menyipitkan mata tanda tak suka.

" pak!" eren nyaris berteriak mengejutkan lalu menyusut setelah menjadi pusat perhatian ( tendangan levi dan bekapan mikasa masih terbayang).

"levi.." mata tak lepas mengamati tiga prajurit tanggung. Dan saat itu armin menyadari jika bukan hanya mereka yang mengadakan rapat semalam." Itu namaku"

"y-ya , senang berkenalan dengan anda pak levi" armin mulai tak tenang " jadi, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan pak Erwin?" mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan dengan mengulang pertanyaan.

"yo… prajurit muda, selamat pagi" nada ceria menyela ucapan ketua regu berwajah kelam" bagaimana tidur kalian semalam? Oh ya kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku hanji zoe, panggil saja hanji" senyum lebar terpasang walau sambil bicara" hoo, jangan menatap mereka seperti ingin menebas titan levi,,hahaha dia memang bermasalah dengan senyumnya jadi jangan takut. Jadi apa kalian ingin menemui Erwin? Kalau begitu ayo bersama saja kebetulan kami juga mau menemuinya." Sang perempuan berkacamata tak memberikan kesempatan bicara pada siapapun dan menggiring tiga tamunya bagai menggiring domba masuk kandang. Armin dan eren tersenyum getir walaupun cukup bersyukur dalam hati sedang mikasa dan levi dengan tampang ala kadarnya.

Memasuki tenda Erwin tak pernah semenegangkan ini bagi armin, apalagi jika hal yang akan ia lakukan adalah termasuk tindakan tergila yang pernah masuk dalam relung pemikirannya. Dua perempuan, empat lelaki, hitam, coklat dan kuning. Udara berbau tegang, Erwin berdeham, mencoba membuka percakapan." Jadi, ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" pandangan menyebar dari kanan ke kiri. Arus ketenangan mulai memasuki riakan.

Armin menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan arus pemikiran. Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja, dalam hati meyakinkan. Napas dihembuskan, keyakinan setebal jagat raya." Kami ingin membuat penawaran pak."singkat, padat , dan yang penting tanpa gagap.

"dan apa itu?" tenang menghanyutkan.

"kami ingin menukar infomasi dengan beberapa barang yang kami butuhkan." Hening, armin lebih hawatir jika suara jantungnya terdengar yang lain.

"baiklah….tapi sebelum kita membahas tentang tukar-tukaran ini, bagaimana jika kalian memberi tahu kami siapa kalian?" suara berwibawa mengandung perintah.

Armin tahu jika ini tidak akan mudah, bahkan ia sudah memperkirakan jika pertanyaan ini akan dibahas. Tapi hal yang tidak ia perkirakan adalah sangat sulit mempraktekan kebohongan yang telah ia siapkan matang-matang mengingat jika sang komandan adalah orang yang disegani sekaligus tokoh idolanya. Ia ingin jujur, tapi ia tak ingin membuat kekacauan. Cukup mereka bertiga saja yang kacau akan hal yang tak bisa diakal ini. Ia harus melakukannya, ini untuk kebaikan bersama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menarik napas dalam pagi ini dan ia mendadak merasa menjadi orang tua renta bau tanah.

"bukan nama kalian, kalian sudah memberi tau kemarin bukan."

Pendek, pendek, pendek. Napas eren seirama kincir terkena angin. Eren, petasan siap meledak. Masa berjalan bagai siput tanpa harapan hidup. Merasa terancam pada dua manusia beradu pandangan dewa kematian. Memandang seperjuangan, eren berkata dalam hati, cepat selesaikan armin, atau aku akan jadi korban salah tebasan. Hanji tersenyum mencurigakan. Begadang semalaman untuk mendengar cerita tentang titan tak ingin diulang. Merapat ke arah armin menjadi pilihan, keringat didahi dilap dengan lengan seragam kusam tak ingat kapan dibersihkan, baunya sedikit tengik tapi diabaikan.

"y-yah,,, seperti yang anda lihat, kami perpakaian seperti para prajurit. Tapi kami tak sama dengan kalian." Kami dari masa yang berbeda dengan kalian armin menambahkan tanpa dilisankan.

"hoo,,, jadi kalian para maling kecil." Bahasa preman yang menyakitkan.

"jaga mulutmu pendek, kami jauh lebih baik dari itu." Percikan perang mulai terlihat dari dua manusia penguasa pedang.

"kalian pencuri…"

"bukan!" kalimat yang lebih sopan termutilasi tanpa sempat tumbuh lebih panjang. Eren kembang kempis tidak terima. Armin meringis melihat adegan menguras ketenangan.

"kami bisa jelaskan"…"dan kami masih mendengarkan" bagi armin itu adalah tanggapan tercepat yang ia dengar bahkan tak ada jarak napas seolah menyatu dengan kalimatnya.

"pakaian ini kami dapatkan dari seseorang sebagi balas jasa.."

"seseorang?"

"y-ya, seorang tua berambut dibawah hidung" feses keluar dari anus, armin tak bisa menarik kembali kata-kata yang meluncur membingungkan, bahkan erwin yang terkenal otak encer mengerutkan kulit dahinya.

"termasuk alat maneuver kalian?" armin sedikit bersyukur saat hanji menyuarakan pertanyaan waras untuknya.

"tidak, kami memungutnya lalu memperbaikinya agar bisa kami gunakan." Mengalir dengan lancar walau adrenalin masih belum tenang.

Levi diam, merasa cukup akrab dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan sang pemuda pirang. Pandanganya tetap tak melunak walau hatinya mulai tergerak. Tapi pergerakan mereka seolah dari pelatihan terpadu bukan latihan sendiri yang tak mengenal aturan. Dan sepertinya Erwin pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Cara bicaranya menyimpan banyak rahasia dan bahasanya tertata dengan rapi layaknya orang terpelajar.

"baiklah, ," suara Erwin tertahan oleh ledakan dari luar tenda. Dan semua tahu jika itu adalah tanda keberadaan titan dalam radius dekat.

Armin mendasah pasrah, eren mengumpat kesal, mikasa dan levi yang tenang, hanji yang bersorak kegirangan dan Erwin yang memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Saat diluar tenda dan beberapa titan mulai berlari tidak karuan, armin mendapat kesadaran akan mikasa dan gasnya. Ia menoleh mikasa yang terdiam dengan tenang melihat prajurit bertarung.

"mikasa,kita bertukar alat maneuver." Armin tahu ini yang terbaik. Di tangan mikasa peralatan yang ada padanya akan lebih berguna." Gasnya memang tak banyak tapi masih bisa digunakan. Disaat seperti ini, setidaknya ia tidak hanya menjadi beban." Aku akan baik-baik saja disini bersama eren." Ia menyikut eren yang akan melayangkan ketidak setujuan tapi pandangan armin membuat eren menurutinya.

"ya, bertarunglah aku dan armin akan berusaha dari sini" eren terkejut saat tiba-tiba mikasa menggenggam tanganya dan tangan armin dengan erat.

"berjanjilah kalian akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin." Melihat eren dan armin tersenyum, mikasa pergi bertarung dengan peralatan milik armin.

Mikasa bertarung seolah tak aka nada hari esok. Padahal ia ketakutan jika gasnya habis sebelum pertarungan selesai. Banyak mata yang melihat dewi kematian melayang dengan indah diantara kepulan asap. Ia melayang dan melihat eren berusaha menghindari satu titan setinggi lima meter. Tanpa armin, Armin." Eren!" ia berteriak. Berlari dengan cepat. Tak perduli apapun. Bangkai titan menimbulkan suhu udara meninggi. Ia berkerigat, rambutnya lepek, darah titan menodai jaketnya yang tak lagi beremblem. Ia ingat armin, armin yang merobeknya semalam. Dimana , ia melihat eren yang semakin kepayahan. Ia ingat armin, ia yang menggunakan peralatan armin, dan armin tak menggunakan perlindungan apapun. Sudah dekat, eren tersandung lalu jatuh tersungkur. Ia mengamuk tak perduli gasnya yang sudah diambang batas. Dekati dan tebas. Tepat waktu. Titan ambruk dengan eren terlempar dari genggaman, gas mikasa tandas menjatuhkan sang pengguna yang dengan keras menghantam permukaan kasar tanah. Kerikil kecil menghantam pelipisnya. Ia jatuh tengkurap.

"mikasa!" eren bangun lebih cepat, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang lumayan sakit akibat menghantam tanah berkerikil. Siku jaket dan celana bagian lutut koyak bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar. Membantu mikasa yang masih belum bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Mikasa mengerang dan eren tak pernah merasa selega ini.

"eren, kau baik-baik saja? Dimana armin?" mikasa bertanya dengan suara terengahnya. Eren yang baru saja sadar kehilangan armin, terdiam, bersama mikasa mencari armin melalui pandangan berharap pemuda berambut pirang itu tertangkap mata. Tak ada. Ia teringat marco yang mati tanpa diketahui. Tapi ia ingat tadi hanya ada satu titan yang menyerang mereka, dan ia tak melihat titan itu memakanya dan mereka ada di area terbuka, tak mungkin ia tak melihatnya jika hal itu terjadi. Tak menyerah ia melihat gerobak pengangkut persediaan terbalik, roda berputar pelan di udara. Ia dan mikasa mendekati sang gerobak malang, memiringkannya dan mendapati sang pirang yang memenggangi kepalanya. Darah mengenai pergelangan jaketnya, masih merah belum berubah warna.

"kalian bocah-bocah tengik yang beruntung." Berdiri gagah, levi menatap ketiganya. Seolah lega melihat mereka selamat walau masing-masing mendapat cedera. Lalu pergi, melenggang ke tempat prajurit lain yang terluka. Eren tertawa, diikuti armin yang sambil mengaduh dan mikasa yang tersenyum melihat keduanya bisa tertawa.

Tengah hari Erwin memerintahkan semua orang untuk kembali ke tembok. Terlalu banyak yang terluka walau tak ada yang binasa. Beberapa prajurit yang masih kelebihan tenaga berbisik-bisik tentang tiga remaja tanggung yang terlalu muda untuk jadi petarung hebat. Eren, armin dan mikasa duduk di gerobak bersama beberapa prajurit lain yang terluka. Eren mengutuk mengapa banyak kuda yang kabur, sebal mengapa menjadi pusat perhatian walaupun yang diperhatikan sebenarnya mikasa. Beberapa prajurit yang masih kebagian kuda mengawal mereka. Ada binar bangga yang menyemat dimata mereka yang kelelahan. Menjelang fajar mereka berhenti di lapangan terbuka, beistirahat sebentar lalu mendirikan tenda yang masih tersisa untuk yang terluka cukup parah. Mikasa membantu membuat api unggun tanpa suara. Beberapa orang meliriknya.

Eren berbaring tanpa alas didekat api sedang armin sibuk memperbaiki perbannya yang di pasang sembarang saat siang yang dibantu mikasa. Mikasa menatap bebatannya di kepala armin lalu meminta maaf jika ia tak begitu baik dalam masalah pengobatan. Seseorang datang, mengucapkan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawanya ditanggapi anggukan bingung mikasa karena tak merasa membantu siapaun siang tadi. Lalu levi datang menendang eren yang rebahan terlentang. Mikasa yang tidak terima langsung ambil posisi siap menyerang yang dihentikan oleh armin dengan susah payah, lalu ada Erwin dan hanji dibelakangnya. Mereka duduk menyamakan posisi didepan api unggun.

"selamat petang prajurit" Erwin menyapa seolah tak tahu apa-apa" saya tahu kalian lelah, kita semua lelah hari ini. Kalian bertarung dengan sangat baik hari ini. Tapi, jika tidak keberatan, bagaimana dengan melanjutkan pembicaraan pagi ini."

"maaf pak, tapi apa yang kami butuhkan anda sudah tak memilikinya. Jadi pembicaraan kami anggap sudah berakhir." Walau kepala berbebat armin tetaplah seorang pembicara yang sopan dan baik." Dan kami sangat berterima kasih karena anda sudah mau membawa dan mengobati teman kami."

"balas jasa,, seperti yang kalian katakana pada kami waktu itu. Jasa kalian di bayar dangan sesuatu yang kami punya."jeda" dan sepertinya kalian butuh banyak balas jasa dari kami. Kami menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan kami jadi kami bisa membawa kalian kedalam maaf sebelumnya, apa kalian berasal dari dalam tembok?"

"yeah,,,, kami pernah tinggal didalam tembok sina" sebelum titan menghancurkanya." Dan yah, kami sepertinya butuh kembali kesana untuk sebuah urusan. Tapi untuk bergabung dengan kalian kami rasa kami butuh memikirkannya kembali."armin harap pembicaraan ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Ia lelah,, ia ingin tidur barang sejenak. Kepalanya berdeyut, mengeluh karena terlalu banyak bekerja hari ini.

"kami mengerti, tapi kalian tetap perlu ikut dengan kami, untuk mengganti seragam kalian. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" memastikan yang diajak bicara mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Setelah semuanya mengangguk ia lalu melanjutkan" baiklah , ada yang mau menanbahkan?"

"mikasa kau keren sekali, aku seperti melihat dua levi tadi" hanji tersenyum sangat lebar" kalau kalian bekerja sama pasti kalian bisa menangkap titan hidup-hidup tanpa susah-susah." Tambanya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"itu tidak akan terjadi" mikasa yang anti levi menjawab dengan tampang siap menghajar.

"tidak butuh, mata empat." Dan levi yang menahan untuk tidak menendang.

Armin maupun Erwin, bahkan eren tak mengerti mengapa hidup mereka begitu runyam dengan manusia-manusia yang unik. Tapi mereka senang setidaknya mereka tidak saling serang.

" apa semua akerman memang suka bertarungnya?" kalimat eren menimbulkan keheningan. Armin ingat sudah mewanti-wanti eren untuk tidak menyebut soal nama keluarga, sedang levi tak pernah ingat menyebutkan nama keluarganya pada siapapun."

" apa maksudmu bocah?" levi bertanya dengan mata menyipit seram, sedang armin tak mengerti mengapa eren susah sekali untuk menjaga mulutnya.

"maksudnya, kami pernah bertemu beberapa ackerman dalam perjalanan, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah petarung yang hebat. Ha ha" armin tertawa miris meratapi nasib tak baiknya.

"baiklah, selamat malam semuanya." Erwin tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah yang tak jelas. Ia berjalan pergi diikuti hanji dan levi dibelakangnya.

Armin mendesah lega setelah kepergian mereka. Lalu bersama mikasa mematap eren yang memasang tampang tidak bersalah.

" apa ? itu memang benar kan?" tak perduli keadaan ia menggelung dirinya dengan tanah lagi.

"tapi setidaknya kita tetap perlu berhati-hati eren."

Baik mikasa maupun armin sudah terlalu lelah untuk pembicaraan lain, mereka jatuh tertidur beratapkan bintang dan bulan sabit yang bersinar tanpa terhalang awan.

Paginya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang bisa dibilang sama dengan kemarin. Menjelang tengah hari mereka memasuki tembok sina yang disambut dengan adegan ibu yang menyambut anaknya yang patah tangan. Ada tangin haru disana. Ada eren dan mikasa kecil disana. Levi melihatnya, ia menyipitkan kata, lalu mendengus tak suka. Orang-orang bersorak tentang levi yang hebat dan lain sebagainya. Hari sudah menjelang sore saat semua pasukan memasuki markas utama. Trio remaja digiring ke asrama untuk membersihkan diri dan diberi pakaian ganti.

"sekarang apa?" bersedekap memajang tampang sok serius." Kita tidak mungkin kan disini terus, sementara tembok sina bisa dijebol kapan saja?"

"kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya, kita juga butuh peralatan tempur baru, ingat." Berpakaian kasual dan bersih memang nyaman, apalagi bagi armin, mikasa terlihat lebih perempuan setelah mendapatkan pakaian pinjaman dari salah satu prajurit perempuan yang ada disana, dan itu akan sangat menyulitkan saat menggunakan peralatan maneuver. Dan yang semakin sulit adalah bagaimana mereka menyusup keluar sambil membawa peralatan yang begitu besar.

"yeah, dan kapan itu? Bahkan untuk mandi saja kita diawasi." Kesal karena tak dapat berbuat sesukanya, eren memasang tampang ingin ditendang." Kecuali kita keluar lewat jendela dari lantai dua ini."

"ayo, kita lakukan itu. Ambil resiko apapun, waktu tak akan berhenti untuk menunggu kita. Lalu kita ke gudang penyimpanan peralatan, usahakan untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Dan kita perlu seragam untuk membaur dengan polisi militer."

" oi armin, kau yakin? Ada banyak orang dibawah sana. Lagipula mikasa tidak mungkin merayap dengan pakaian seperti itu." Menatap mikasa yang bersender pada kusen jendela dengan pakaian ala wanitanya.

" jangan hawatirkan aku eren, dan sepertinya kita bisa pergi sekarang. Mereka sedang sangat sibuk, tidak akan menyadari jika ada orang yang merayap di dinding." Mikasa menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kesibukan dibawah.

Bersama mereka menjalankan rencana yang tak semudah kelihatannya. Armin nyaris terpeleset dari atap yang mereka pijak berkali-kali jika mikasa tak sigap memeganginya. Saat akan turun kegudang penyimpanan mikasa terpaksa menyobek roknya hingga setengah paha karena tersangkut paku. Eren dan armin tak pernah menyangka melihat mikasa seperti itu membuat mereka merasa malu dan merona. Baik eren maupun armin berjanji akan menjaga mata mereka selama mereka belum menemukan seragam polisi militer. Beruntung ada beberapa orang berseragam masuk, dan mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Mikasa maju kedepan, dia bilang itu bagiannya. Ada empat dan mereka tumbang tak sampai sepuluh menit. Armin dan eren mengikat mereka dengan tali yang mereka temukan disana.

Keluar dari gudang dengan pakain yang diinginkan walau bagian armin kedodoran, mereka menuju instal kuda. Tengok kanan tengok kiri, mata mereka awas mengamati sekeliling, terlalu banyak orang, akan mudah menarik perhatianjika mereka menggunakan kuda. Lalu batal mengambil kuda dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kaki. Sampai kota mereka menyesal tak mengambil kuda tadi, menjauh dari pusat keramaian mereka menemukan kereta pengangkut bahan makanan yang kosong di pinggir jalan. Mereka menyusup saat pemiliknya sedang sibuk menghitung barang yang baru saja di keluarkan. Pemilik berangkat dan mereka berhasil memasuki gerbang tembok sina dengan selamat sentosa. Pedati berhenti dilahan perkebunan kentang yang sedang panen.

Ledakan besar terdengar saat mereka baru beberapa langkah dari pedati. Melirik install kuda, ada dua lalu mereka dilema. Tak ada yang boleh ditinggal itu prinsip mereka. Keputusan dibuat dengan cepat, armin dan mikasa satu kuda eren sendiri. Mereka berkuda dengan gila-gilaan. Apa saja diterjang. Memasuki pemukiman banyak orang berteriak panic tentang masuknya titan, dan mereka tak mau mengambil resiko menabrak warga sipil mereka terpaksa menghentikan laju kudanya. Kuda ditinggal asal mereka bermanuver kearah rumah eren.

Sampai di tempat eren mereka disambut pemandangan nyonya jaeger yang digigit titan. Untuk kedua kalinya mikasa dan eren melihat itu. Eren yang marah berubah menjadi titan, ia mengamuk tak tahu aturan. Armin yang sadar paling awal memberi komando pada mikasa untuk mengawasi titan eren yang membabi buta sementara ia mengejar eren dan mikasa kecil untuk mendapatkan kunci ruang bawah tanah milik ayah eren. Gelap datang dan eren selesai mengamuk, ia tersedu dipundak mikasa yang memasang wajah siaga akan serangan titan. Armin datang dengan terengah, tangannya gemetar memegang kunci.

" kalian benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan." Levi datang dengan tampang sebalnya." Kalau ingin mati jangan maling peralatan militer dulu."

Armin tak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa ada disini. Ia sudah lelah mengejar dan berakting meyakinkan dihadapan hanes yang menggendong eren dan mikasa. Belum lagi aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan titan nakal.

"kami mendengar ada titan tak normal yang menyerang titan lain. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk menelitinya."hanji dengan tampang maniaknya berujar." Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu kalian dengan pakaian polisi militer seperti itu dan disini."

Armin bingung harus menjelaska apalagi pada mereka. Ia merasa banyak dosa karena terlalu banyak berbohong pada mereka. Eren sedang tak bisa diharapkan untuk membongkar rumahnya yang ambruk dan mikasa terlalu sibuk dengan eren yang sedang labil.

"bisa jelaskan" tatapan Erwin semakin membuat armin terpojok. Dan armin sudah tak punya pilihan.

"kami beri balasan yang setimpal jika anda mau membantu kami." Armin memberi penawaran yang ia siapkan dalam rencana dadakannya.

"penawaran lagi, eh bocah jangan coba-coba mempermainkan kami." Levi mulai kesal dengan segala penawaran.

"ini adalah kunci rahasia titan, " armin menunjukan kunci yang sedari tadi ia pegang." Jika kalian membantu kami akan kuberikan ini pada kalian." Armin bisa melihat wajah hanji yang menunjukan ketertarikan.

"dan kenapa kami harus percaya?"

"karena ini bukan kebohongan. Kami tahu jika titan-titan itu dulunya adalah manusia yang mengalami mutasi gen." armin bisa melihat banyak wajah yang terkejut." Jika kalian mau membantu kami membongkar rumah ambruk didepan kami, kalian akan dapat lebih banyak informasi tentang titan yang akan mempermudah penelitian kalian."

" apa informasi itu bisa dipercaya?"

" tentu saja, ini adalah informasi dari orang yang membuat titan itu sendiri" mungkin. Armin semakin bersemangat mencari dukungan.

"hahaha,,, kalian benar-benar menarik. Kalian harusnya bergabung saja dengan kami pasti penelitian tentang titan akan semakin menyenangkan," hanji berkoar tidak sabaran. Levi mendengus, dan semakin membuat gesture berbahaya untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka bertiga.

" jadi bagaimana komandan." Armin berharap dalam hati agar ini berhasil.

"baiklah, kami pegang janji kalian. Tapi sebelumnya serahkan dulu kunci itu padaku." Erwin menjawab setelah cukup lama terdiam." Semuanya bantu anak-anak ini membongkar rumah ini. Jangan membuat suara yang terlalu keras yang berpotensi membangunkan titan. Mengerti."

Dengan penerangan yang sangat terbatas, mereka bekerja dalam remang. Menyingkirkan reruntuhan untuk mencapai ruang bawah tanah dalam hening malam. Pintu bawah tanah terlihat dan tiba-tiba levi menarik bilah pedangnya.

" sebenarnya apa kalian." Nada marah terdengar dari suara yang levi keluarkan." Lihat tubuh kalian" ia melanjutkan saat dipandang bingung oleh orang yang ditodong pedang.

Armin, eren, maupun mikasa tak mengerti saat melihat tangan mereka sendiri berpendar, mereka bahkan tak merasakan apapun. Dan armin mulai menyadari sesuatu saat tubuh ketiganya mulai menerawang transparan.

" sepertinya waktu kami sudah habis, kunci yang ada pada anda adalah kunci tempat ini. Rahasia tentang titan. " armin menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang ia punya." Perjuangan kami hanya bisa sampai disini, selanjutnya kami serahkan pada kalian. Selamatkan umat manusia komandan. Kami senang bisa melihat kalian lagi. Selamat tinggal dan terimakasih."

mereka pergi dengan tersenyum. Pada semua yang ada di sana bahkan pada levi yang masih menghunuskan pedang. Levi sempat menangkap pandangan mata dari sang gadis berambut gelap sebelum ia menghilang bersama dua lainnya. Erwin menatap kunci pada genggaman tangannya dengan erat berjanji tanpa berucap.

5 tahun kemudian

"ackerman ya. Heh, mereka benar-benar bocah nakal." Di tempat pelatihan prajurit pemula levi menatap trio bocah berambut beda.

" yah, siapa sangka kan, kita akan melihat mereka lagi." Erwin menambahi sambil tersenyum. Kalung berbandul kunci menggantung dilehernya digenggam erat. Munggkin ia akan mengebalikan kepemiliknya.

"aku ingin memeluk mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih." Hanji memeluk membayangkan sambil memraktekkannya ke levi yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"menyingkir mata empat"

" nah, ayo kita ucapkan selamat datang pada pejuang-pejuang kecil kita." Mereka beriringan menuju pendatang baru di pasukan pengintai mereka yang sedang berlatih.

Thea, jan 19 2016


End file.
